


Painting

by princess_mouse



Category: Rydan - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Painting, Relationship Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan watches Dan paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

It started with a canvas on an easel, sitting in the living room. 

Ryan admired the progress Dan had made on his painting. Every day Dan sat down and painted a bit. Slowly the mountain landscape took form. At first Ryan couldn’t see it. He couldn’t understand at the start what Dan was doing. 

“Why are you using black paint? Aren’t mountains gray?” Ryan questioned once. He was cuddled up on the couch reading a Hemingway novel. Captain Knots was curled up on his stomach and Dottie was snuggled up at his feet. 

Dan snorted at that comment. “There is a color theory and method to painting,” he said still focused on the painting. 

“I’m just saying mountains are gray,” Ryan said trying to back up his original comment. 

Dan stopped painting to glare at Ryan on the couch, “Thank you for your input, Skittle.” 

“Anytime. We both know I have a keen eye,” Ryan taunted. 

Dan returned to painting. He didn’t need Ryan’s commentary while he worked. 

When the mountains were complete, Dan started on the landscape. Ryan had nothing to say, he watched intently as Dan worked. There was something so magical about watching Dan work on his art. It was something Ryan admired so much since he couldn’t really draw that well. 

“Do you want to try painting a tree?” Dan offered one day. It was a rainy day and Dan had spent the day painting and humming away. 

Ryan looked up from his phone. “Paint a tree where?” he questioned. 

“On the canvas, Ryro,” Dan said looking directly at Ryan. 

It was the most nerve racking experience for Ryan. 

There was Dan’s masterpiece in front of him on the easel. It looked beautiful and he was going to trust Ryan to paint a tree?

“What if I ruin your painting? I can’t paint,” Ryan said slightly defeated. He didn’t want to ruin all Dan’s hard work on one tree.

Dan looked at him lovingly. He dipped the paint brush into the green paint and offered it to Ryan.

“I trust you. Now watch me, ok?” Dan said sweetly. 

Ryan watched as he explained how to use simple sweeping motions to make the needles on the fir tree. Dan completed the second last tree on the canvas. The pressure was on since Ryan would paint the last tree on the whole canvas. 

Finishing his tree, Dan turned the spotlight over to Ryan. 

“You can do this,” Dan said reassuringly. He explained step for step what to do.

Ryan nervously made the first brush stroke on the canvas. 

Dan watched as Ryan continued to make more brush strokes on the canvas.

“It looks like shit,” Ryan remarked looking at the half of the tree he had already completed. 

Studying the tree Ryan was working on he didn’t see a problem. “No it doesn’t, it’s just not done. Keep painting,” Dan sweetly said. 

Ryan did as he was told and when he was finished he put the paint brush down. He tried to admire his tree against the trees Dan could paint. 

“For your first tree it looks really good,” Dan said pressing a light kiss onto Ryan’s cheek. 

Ryan kept staring at the painting. There was a beautiful sunset sky against the mountains and the fir trees completed the mountains. Dan truly had a talent. 

“Do you think you could teach me to paint?” Ryan asked as he still admired Dan’s painting. 

Dan couldn’t help but smile. Ryan wanted to paint, “I would love to teach you to paint.” 

After the painting dried they hung it above the fireplace. Somewhere they could admire it daily, especially that one fir tree.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short. 
> 
> I blame my boyfriend and I watching to much Bob Ross and trying to paint together, which inspired this short story.


End file.
